Matthew Evans
Federations World Attitude Wrestling WAW Website Chaotic Championship Wrestling CCW Website Biography Wrestler Name: "Mr. GQ" Matthew Evans Wrestling Style: Technical/Submissive/High Flyer Hometown: Hickory, NC;Now Residing in Hollywood, CA Age: 32 (06/07/1974) Height: 6'4 Weight: 245 pounds Alignment: Heel Favorite Moves: Running Enziguri, Corkscrew Moonsault Finisher 1: Photo Shoot Finisher 2: Heartbreaker Entrance Music: "I'm Hot" by Erik Sermon Information A true rags to riches story. Matthew Evans is an accomplished superstar. Known to many, yet still seeks to be known by more. He has been on the cover of many magazines, but the cover he claims to be his favorite was the October edition of GQ Magazine. Matthew Evans, whose real name is Eugene Evans, embarrassed of his roots left his hometown of Hickory, North Carolina and moved to the big city of Hollywood. There he went on to pursue a career in modeling. After failed attempts, he claimed it was due to the fact that he was "too good looking for them" and he left. He then went on to pursue a career in something that he said also needed good looking men to be the star: professional wrestling. After years of training, he thinks he's ready to take on the big leagues. Record & Archive W:'1 - '''L:'2 - 'D:'0 '''March 23, 2008: Allister Black def. Matthew Evans in a Hardcore Match April 6, 2008: Kalie Wimberley def. Matthew Evans in a World Title Tournament Match April 16, 2008: Matthew Evans def. Rachel Devine in a United States Title Tournament Match First Steps First coming into the WAW, Matthew Evans took everything lightly. He did not take professional wrestling at the least bit serious. Foolish, one might call him. Especially since the fact that his first match was a Hardcore Match, let alone with probably the most hardcore of them all in the WAW: Allister Black. Matthew seemed to have proven people wrong by putting on a decent showing in his debut, but he failed to pick up the victory. Next up on his list of opponents was one Mrs. Kalie Wimberley. Matthew laughed it off due to the fact that she was a woman. The entire week before his match, he would trash talk about Kalie and would tease her as if she were a child. Come time for the match, the two were actually a good combination. The two fought really hard and the crowd was actually into the match. Matthew, however, made a mistake. He took the time to torture the referee and pulled the ref's shirt over his face to tease him. Meanwhile, Kalie took her signature skateboard and hit Matthew right in between the eyes. Kalie, therefore, took the victory and the right to fight for the World Championship. After two straight losses and the title "The Best Loser" given unto him by the people in the back, Matthew became furious. He began to act different, more angry. He claimed that this is what the wrestlers must feel and that he loved it. He then took his newly found attitude and used it to practically destroy his next opponent, Rachel Devine. Luckily for him, that match was a Qualifying Match to fight for the United States Championship. Title History None Notable Feuds None